


In Your Arms

by queerspaceclub



Series: Looking To The Future [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerspaceclub/pseuds/queerspaceclub
Summary: Korra and Asami struggle to deal with the aftermath of Guan's attempt to keep the Earth Empire in power. When Korra decides it's too dangerous for Asami to come along on Avatar business, what does it mean for their relationship?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Looking To The Future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712128
Comments: 17
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jumps in just before the end of Ruins of the Empire: Part 3, right after Bolin, Mako and Wu are rescued.
> 
> Be warned, angst ahead - i.e. Korra and Asami are both really hot-headed and have a (dumb) argument.

The cool breeze whipped Korra's face as they flew through the starry night, but that wasn't the reason she couldn't sleep. Looking around, the others had all dropped off; Bolin, Mako and Wu had looked particularly exhausted after their ordeal. Only Opal was still awake, piloting Juicy back to Zaofu. 

Then she looked down at Asami, asleep with her head resting in Korra's lap. Carefully, she stroked her hair, still shaken by what had happened over the last few days. Sleeping now seemed impossible. What if she drifted off and couldn't protect her? It seemed like, by becoming Asami's girlfriend, she'd only put her in more danger.

“You're still awake.” Opal looked over her shoulder at her, and Korra shrugged.

“So are you.”

“Juicy can fly on his own, but he prefers it when I take the reins,” she explained, pausing to reach over and pet her bison. “You're worried about her, aren't you?” she asked quietly. Korra sighed.

“I know that she can take care of herself. But first Tokuga kidnaps her, and then Commander Guan - they know they can use her to get to me. And if she hadn't come with me and Kuvira to talk to Guan this never would have happened.” She looked down at Asami again, who looked so peaceful and defenceless in her arms. “When I was with Mako we were too busy arguing for me to worry about him getting hurt. But now- I can't let this happen again.” Opal nodded.

“I worry about Bolin sometimes. But he's safe now in Republic City with Zhu Li - although I know he'll get into some kind of trouble eventually,” she added, rolling her eyes.

“Is it hard, being away from him all the time?”

“Yeah. But he's busy too, he has his own work to do. And I come back once a week, at least.” Korra thought for a moment about Asami and Future Industries. Things had been so hectic over the past few months - perhaps it was time to settle down a little, and let her focus on her own work.

“Maybe that's a good idea,” she said slowly. “If Asami doesn't come with me on Avatar business any more.”

“You can't take that choice from her.” Korra and Opal both looked around; Su had been lying across from them, listening in. “I know you want to protect her. And I understand. Being in the Avatar's life is a huge commitment. My mom dedicated her life to keep the city that Aang built safe. Then she left society for good, she'd had enough. But she knew what she was doing, Korra. She knew the risks - we all do.”

“But Asami's not a bender.”

“Sokka wasn't a bender either, and he was one of the best chiefs the Southern Water Tribe ever had. If Asami wants to help you, and fight for you, that's her choice. And she won't appreciate it if you take it away from her.” Korra frowned, looking away. She was unwilling to admit that Su had a point; Asami would not be happy about being left behind. But keeping her so close made her vulnerable.

As their conversation trailed off, she stared up at the sky, wishing yet again that she could still communicate with her past lives. They were likely to be the only ones who would understand what it was like, putting loved ones in danger.

But it felt so natural to have Asami in her arms. The idea of being away from her for any extended period of time wasn't something she wanted to revisit - the years Korra had spent recovering at the South Pole had been so difficult without her.

What was she supposed to do?

* * *

Being back in Republic City hadn't improved Korra's mood at all. She was restless, and irritable, and still couldn't sleep; every time Asami left in the morning for work, she wondered whether her girlfriend would come home that evening.

The constant reassurances from Tenzin and Zhu Li and everyone else that the Earth Empire had given up the fight weren't doing anything to help. In fact, it left her even more on edge. Was she the only one in the city half-expecting something bad to happen again?

“Can't sleep?” Korra flinched, her hands moving into a protective formation, but it was just Asami, perching on the windowsill beside her. “Sorry,” she said, covering Korra's hands with hers. “I didn't mean to scare you.”

“It's ok. I haven't- I haven't been sleeping well lately,” she mumbled.

“I've noticed,” she replied, reaching out to run a hand through Korra's hair. Usually, that gave her comfort; right now, though, it felt like a burden.

“Did I wake you?” 

“No.” Asami shook her head, turning to glance back at their bed. “I haven't been able to sleep much either. I keep thinking about what happened. I can remember flashes of it - when Guan tied us to those chairs, and when you and the others bundled me onto the airship - but there are still whole days missing. And it scares me,” she finished quietly.

Hearing those words felt like a kick in the gut - she should have been able to rescue her sooner.

“I'm so sorry, Asami, it was all my fault, the whole plan was my idea-” But Asami cut her off, a small smile on her face.

“I'm not blaming you, Korra. None of us had any idea what Guan was up to. Who knows? Maybe I'll remember everything one day. I just... I hate not knowing. You won't tell me, but I know that I tried to hurt you. I can see it in your eyes. That's the worst thing.” 

Korra was still adamant that she would not repeat what Asami had said and done to her while brainwashed - part of her wanted to protect Asami from the truth, but mostly, she was trying to ignore it herself. She didn't want to have to relive any of it.

Which was why she was so determined now to say what she needed to.

Reaching over, she pulled Asami close, wrapping an arm around her and brushing a strand of hair away to kiss her forehead. She was no stranger to the feeling of wanting to keep people safe, but never had it felt so concrete as when Asami was in her arms like that.

“Tenzin says the Northern Air Temple's nearly finished,” she began. 

Hardly anything had remained of the site after the Red Lotus's attack. The Air Nomads had worked hard to restore the temple during Korra's absence, with the help of earthbenders to fix the structural integrity of the ground it stood on. But it became complicated as Kuvira took over more and more of the Earth Kingdom, and since much of the temple was difficult to get to, only the most advanced earthbenders had been able to make an impact. And with the Air Nomads spread thin, the rebuild of the temple hadn't exactly been a priority.

“Really?” Asami looked up at her, smiling. “That's great!”

“Yeah. They going to hold a ceremony to restore the spiritual energy there, Tenzin's leading it. And they want me to be there.”

“So when do we leave?” she asked. Korra sighed, not meeting her eyes.

“Tomorrow, but... I thought it might be better if it's just Tenzin and I.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you have all your work on the housing developments. And then I have to go over to Ba Sing Se to help Wu bring together a council of representatives. So I'll be gone a while.” Asami frowned, pushing herself up out of Korra's arms to look at her.

“What's this really about?” she asked, her brow furrowed.

“Look, I just think it's better if you stay here for a while.”

“Did I do something wrong? Korra, talk to me.” Korra shook her head, pressing her hands to her face.

“No, no- I did something wrong. Guan would never have captured you if you'd stayed here, I should never have let you come with us.”

“I wanted to come. I wanted to help you. It wasn't your fault, no one knew the Earth Empire was still fighting back.”

“But don't you see? I don't know what will happen out there and you're in danger when you're with me. And I can't keep doing that.” 

“Korra, I'm not helpless,” she said, standing up and folding her arms. “I can handle myself. Besides, what are you expecting to happen at the Air Temple?”

“I don't know, but I wasn't expecting Tokuga to kidnap you and I'm not gonna let that happen again!”

“And what happens when you get into trouble and you need me?”

“I don't-” Korra cut herself off, but it was too late - Asami knew exactly what she was going to say.

“Fine, I get it. You think I'm helpless, so I'll just stay at my desk job while you go off saving the world.” Her voice was calm, but Korra could see fires raging in her girlfriend's eyes.

“You know that's not what I meant,” she replied, gritting her teeth and wishing she'd just kept her big mouth shut.

“No? I don't remember you ever telling Mako to stay home while you went off on Avatar business.”

“Mako's not-”

“Not what? A non-bender? I can fight just as well as he can - or are you just planning to meet up with him while you've got business with Wu?” Korra's mouth dropped open.

“Why would you even think that?” she said. Mako had been the last thing on her mind when she'd decided to bring the subject up, and the suggestion that Korra would go back to him would have been laughable, if she hadn't been so angry about it.

“I don't know, you're the one who's not making sense! But fine, go do what you want - at least I'll be finally be able to do some work without any distractions.”

“Oh, so you think I'm a distraction?” said Korra, her hands balled up into fists. The conversation had slipped from her control completely, but she couldn't help raising her voice; Korra had thought she'd been doing something nice for Asami by dropping into her office every now and then.

“Well clearly you think I am! You know, I never wanted you to take Kuvira along but I helped you anyway because I trusted you! And do you know what she said, while we were getting ready to see Guan? It must be hard being the Avatar's girlfriend. And I defended you, I said that I was exactly where I wanted to be, protecting you! But maybe she was right - maybe you only keep me around if I'm useful to you!”

“What?! How could you even say that?” Korra fought to keep herself in check, but she could feel heat generating at her fingertips, and gusts were starting to catch the curtains behind her as they flapped around. “I'm trying to keep you safe!”

“And I'm trying to tell you that I don't need protecting!” she shouted, and the fact that Korra could see tears forming in her eyes only infuriated her more. This should have been a calm, rational conversation.

“Fine! Maybe I should just leave! Maybe you don't need me at all!”

“Fine!”

For a moment, they stood there facing each other, red-faced and eyes blazing. Then Korra turned, grabbed her bag, and stormed out of the room.

* * *

She didn't know where they were going, but as long as Naga could put as much distance between them and the Sato mansion, she didn't care. The anger within her was quickly ebbing away, but her conviction that she was doing the right thing remained. Perhaps Asami couldn't see it now - and perhaps Korra had gone about it the wrong way - but she was likely to be safer in Republic City than with her on Avatar business.

Plus, even Asami herself had admitted it was harder to get work done with Korra around. Even if the accusation hurt, at least it was the truth. They both had important jobs to do - they might as well get on with it without getting in each other's way all the time.

Naga jumped the fence into Avatar Korra Park - it never got any less weird to think of it as that - and settled down by the water. Korra huffed, dismounted, and rubbed her eyes as she slumped onto the ground. It wouldn't be the first time she'd slept rough here, but it was certainly the first night she'd spent away from Asami in a long time.

As she settled against Naga, getting warm, worry started to creep up on her as she thought about what she'd said before she left. They'd had disagreements before, but Korra realised this was their first proper fight, and her words echoed in her ears.

Maybe you don't need me at all!

Had she just broken up with her girlfriend? Sure, Asami would be safer if they weren't so close, but still... this wasn't how she'd intended for this to go.

“I really screwed up, didn't I, Naga?”


	2. Chapter 2

Korra didn't return to the Sato mansion in the morning, and instead headed straight over to Air Temple Island to meet Tenzin. Much of her anger had returned, though that was partially due to the shooting pains in her neck from sleeping awkwardly in the grass. Every time Naga's paws hit the ground, the jolt went straight up her spine, and after several minutes of this her temples were throbbing. She'd never been more grateful to jump off Naga's back and ride the ferry over to the island.

“Korra's here! Korra's here!” As she led Naga up the steps towards the temple, she could see Ikki jumping up and down, nearly falling over herself in her excitement. Meelo and Jinora were both waving beside her. Grimacing slightly, she did her best to return their waves, putting on a smile.

She _had_ been looking forward to this trip, after all.

“Good morning, Korra. You're early,” said Tenzin, as he strolled out towards them, deftly pulling Meelo down as he tried to climb up on Naga's back. Korra nodded, trying not to laugh at the way Meelo was trying, and failing, to escape his father.

“I thought you'd want an early start.”

“Well, it'll take us a few days to get there, there's no rush.” He paused, looking around at Korra and Naga as though expecting someone else there. “Just you?”

“Yeah,” she said shortly, and then turned to the kids. “Are you guys coming with us?”

“No, I'm staying here. _Someone_ has to be the man of the house. Rohan's just a baby,” said Meelo, puffing out his chest. The rest of them collectively rolled their eyes.

“Ikki and Meelo are staying here, but Jinora will leave a little later today,” said Tenzin. “I think it's important that all of the airbending masters are there - which for now, means us. Have you got everything you need, then?”

“Yeah, I'm ready,” said Korra, nodding as she hitched her pack onto her shoulder. “Naga can make it back on her own.”

“That's ok, Naga can stay with us for a while!” said Ikki, who was scratching her behind the ears. Naga growled her approval.

“Alright, but take good care of her,” she replied, and Meelo shouted with glee as he jumped onto Naga's back, attempting to ride her into the air like one of the bison.

“Come on then. A few of the Air Acolytes are readying Oogi, but they should be done by now,” said Tenzin, tearing his eyes away from his son to lead the way past the temple.

* * *

“I'm surprised Asami didn't come to see you off,” said Tenzin, once they were up in the air. Korra had to suppress a groan. She knew this would come up eventually, but it was still annoying. “I thought maybe you were going to invite her to come with us.”

“Look, she doesn't have to follow me around everywhere, ok?” she replied, folding her arms. She couldn't see Tenzin's face, but it was easy to imagine what his expression would be.

“I know. I just thought it was odd.” He paused for a moment, and then added, “Is everything alright with you two?”

“Tenzin, I really don't wanna talk about it,” she huffed.

“Alright.” He didn't push the subject, and instead began to talk of the Air Nomads' plans for the ceremony. But Korra could tell he was analysing the situation in his head, and it irritated her. Why did it have to be anyone else's business? He would probably just tell her she was wrong anyway, just like Su did.

She was only half-listening to Tenzin speak, nodding and agreeing in the right places while thinking almost exclusively of Asami. What would she be doing now? Meeting with Zhu Li in her office? Getting on with her work? Or would she be too upset and angry at Korra to focus?

Korra rather hoped it was the latter; at least then, she wouldn't be the only one angry with herself.

The whole situation had completely blown up in her face. Just like everything else that happened in her life, it seemed. What was she going to do? She could hardly believe there would be a way to repair things with Asami now. But there had to be. Even half a day apart, Korra was desperate to hold her again.

Part of her _knew_ she was wrong, but the more stubborn part kept bringing up the things Asami had said in retaliation. About being a distraction; about only keeping Asami around to use her. Then her mind rolled back around to anger and the whole cycle repeated itself. But she couldn't stay angry at Asami for long, which only left her directing the anger at herself instead for being so stupid, and screwing up maybe the best thing that had ever happened to her.

A few hours later, Tenzin brought Oogi in to land on a grassy field. He grunted happily as they dismounted.

The rollercoaster of emotions had exhausted Korra, and she collapsed in a nearby haybale. A few pieces of straw fell onto her face, but as she tried to bat them away, more kept being dislodged. This carried on for several moments, with Korra quickly growing more and more frustrated, until she eventually used her airbending to destroy the entire pile, fuming.

Tenzin raised an eyebrow at her.

“Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?”

“I-” Korra huffed, and then folded her arms. Hay was still drifting slowly back to the ground around her, mocking her outburst.

Going the entire journey without saying anything was going to be nearly impossible, she realised.

“I told Asami last night that I didn't want her to come because it's not safe for her with me. And we had a fight.”

“I see. And you haven't fought before,” Tenzin guessed.

“No. Not since we- you know.” She sighed, looking away. “And then I left and slept in the park and came to meet you this morning.” Saying it all out loud now only made Korra feel more stupid. Instead of resolving things with Asami before she left, she ran off.

Like a child who didn't get what she wanted.

Tenzin took a moment to consider what she'd said, nodding. As the silence stretched between them, Korra couldn't keep her frustration in any longer.

“Look, I know I messed up, ok? You can say it. I was wrong.”

“No, you're right. It's not safe for Asami to be with you.”

“What?” Korra narrowed her eyes at him.

“Being the Avatar is inherently dangerous. You attract people who don't want change, who seek to take the balance of power for themselves. Whenever you succeed in defeating them, a new problem surfaces.” He sat down beside Oogi, and Korra found his expression quite unreadable.

“So I _should_ break up with Asami?” She frowned down at him; the idea of breaking up with Asami was, of course, assuming that Asami didn't already consider their relationship over. Given how Korra had left things, that might not be impossible.

“That's not what I said.”

“Then what are you saying?” she cried, throwing up her arms in frustration. Why did Tenzin always have to go around in circles like this?

“I'm saying that you are right to worry about the people around you. But the Avatar has never succeeded by themselves. Even Avatar Wan relied for years on the kindness and knowledge of strangers as he learned each of the elements. You need your friends, Korra, no matter how dangerous things are.”

“Is that what you would say about Pema? About the kids?” she challenged, sitting down across from him.

“My family is different,” he sighed. “Pema's not a fighter, and the children are too young. Jinora, perhaps... I need to accept that she is old enough to understand the risks. But Asami has faced much more than they have. You need to trust her, Korra.” She looked away, tears welling in her eyes.

“But what if something happens to her and I can't save her? It was my fault that Asami-” But Tenzin cut her off.

“What happened with Guan was not your fault. Nor Tokuga. Even the Avatar can't be responsible for things that are out of our control. But you are responsible for making sure the people you care about know that you trust them. After all, our friendships are what help us through difficult times. And what you share with Asami goes beyond that. You both need to accept the risks involved, and choose to face them together.” Korra looked down at her hands, wishing there was a way to keep Asami safe while still being with her. But Tenzin was right, of course. Asami had already chosen to put herself in dangerous situations to help her. Korra needed her.

“What do I do?” she whispered.

“Go back and talk to her. Take Oogi - Jinora is supposed to meet us here tonight anyway. I can hold off the ceremony for a few days, at least.”

“What if it's too late?”

“It's always better to try.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the comment on the previous chapter asking about Asami's perspective. I don't often write her POV so I hope I've done it justice!

“ _Fine!_ ”

She could still hear her own voice echoing around the room, but Korra was long gone. _And maybe never coming back,_ she thought; but she shut that idea down as quickly as it had come. Surely Korra would see sense eventually?

Turning away from the door that had slammed shut on her girlfriend, Asami leant her forehead against the window, letting the cool glass still her racing mind.

Her words had been thrown around like daggers in retaliation for the hurt Korra had caused, but she hadn't really meant any of it. Unfortunately, Korra was her best friend, and she knew exactly where it would hurt the most.

But she was sick of being treated like a helpless little girl; she'd _never_ been a helpless little girl, not since her mother had been killed. The idea that the world was a safe haven in her mother's arms had been ripped away from her in a matter of minutes that night, and ever since then she'd trained herself to fight back.

So that she could protect the people she loved. So that she would never again have to experience a loss that tore her world apart.

But now it was happening again and she was doing nothing to stop it.

Hurrying over to her closet, she pulled out a coat; she was still in her pyjamas, but that would have to do. Asami couldn't think where Korra might have gone at this time of night, but she had to try. She raced downstairs to the garage, hopped into her Satomobile, and was soon out on the road, the crisp night air drying the tear tracks on her face.

* * *

“Asami?” Bolin's face appeared as he cracked open the door. “It's really late, what- wait, what's going on? Is something wrong?” 

“Korra's not here, is she?” Asami's face fell; by his apparent sleepiness, she already knew the answer.

“No, why? Should she be?” Then he gasped, his mouth falling open wider than Asami had ever thought possible. “Did you guys have a fight?”

“Shh,” she said, glancing around. “Can I come in?” He nodded, yawned, and quickly let her inside.

“What happened?”

“We- yeah, we had a fight. Korra ran off somewhere, I thought she might have come here,” Asami said, sinking onto the couch. Bolin shook his head and then moved to put the kettle on.

“Well, I mean, it is _Korra_ ,” he said. “She does crazy stuff like that all the time.” He seemed to realise this wasn't quite the right thing to say, though, and busied himself with making tea instead.

“We've never had a big fight before,” she murmured, as he brought over their tea and sat down beside her.

“Do you, er, wanna talk about it? Only if you want to. Otherwise we could, um, just sit here and I could talk about, uh... well... I really hope you don't pick that option because-”

“Relax, Bolin. We're friends. I think part of me knew Korra wouldn't be here - I just didn't want to be on my own.”

“Of course!” he said, putting an arm around her shoulder. “The good thing about working for Zhu Li is that my apartment is actually pretty nice now. I even have a guest room! So, tell Bolin what happened.”

“She said I should stop coming with her on Avatar business,” she said.

“What? But you're, like, the most important part of Team Avatar! You can build all those crazy mecha suits and stuff!”

“Yeah, well, I'm not a bender, so it's not safe.” Asami sighed and reached for her cup. It was a ridiculous argument, but however much she wanted to be angry at Korra... it just wouldn't happen. Instead, tears began to fall again.

“Oh, no, Asami, you can fight just as well as me and Mako - I'm sure she didn't mean that.” 

“I know, it just- it feels like she doesn't trust me.”

“I think she's just worried about you. It hasn't exactly been a quiet few months...” But, catching her expression, he quickly added, “But that's why she needs you! With Mako away in Ba Sing Se, and me busy with Zhu Li, you're the only Team Avatar member to help!” Asami sighed, lifting her cup to her lips.

“Maybe I need to play to my strengths. You're right - I can build mecha suits. Maybe I can invent something.” Bolin gasped and pressed his hands to his face, his eyes sparkling.

“Yeah! You could build some kind of big laser cannon like Kuvira had! Or, you know, maybe something a little less spirit-y. Ooh! What about if you could take someone's bending away, like a chi blocker?”

“Hey, that's not a bad idea,” she said, raising an eyebrow at him. “Maybe you can come work for me next.” He opened his mouth to continue, paused, then shook his head.

“No, I'm in a good place right now, Zhu Li needs me. But maybe in the future,” he added. Asami sighed, but refrained from rolling her eyes.

“Thanks, Bolin. You're a good friend.” She glanced over at the door, wondering where Korra might have gone. “I should keep looking for her.”

“Korra will come around. But I think she needs some time. You can stay here tonight, Pabu will keep you company.” The fire ferret squeaked, appearing from behind the couch. 

Asami nodded, but her heart ached as she headed into the guest room to settle in for the night. Part of her just wanted to wander the streets, shouting Korra's name until she found her. 

* * *

Asami rose early the next morning, unable to quite get comfortable without Korra's presence beside her. She made herself some coffee, wondering whether Korra might have turned up at the mansion in the night to find Asami gone. Her stomach clenched and she felt a pang of guilt - before remembering that Korra had been the one to leave in the first place.

Still, she couldn't shake the hope that she might find Korra at home. Leaving a little thank-you note for Bolin, who hadn't woken up yet, Asami slipped out of his apartment and down to her car. Dawn was just beginning to break, and she was well aware of the fact she was still only wearing a coat over her pyjamas, but she didn't care. All of her other cares and problems seemed to shrink away at the thought of her girlfriend. 

She drove home as the city was waking up, a few other Satomobiles already on the road heading to work.

But Korra wasn't there. Asami perched herself on the windowsill in her room, pulling her legs up to wrap her arms around them as she watched the front gate. She wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, would she?

As the sun rose, and the gate stayed closed, the emptiness in her chest seemed to grow until it threatened to engulf her. Tears were forming in her eyes when a knock came at her door, and she hastily wiped them away.

“Come in,” she said. For a split-second, she thought Korra must have come in through the back for some reason, but it was just Kobu, her butler.

“Miss Sato, there is breakfast in the parlour if you are hungry. And two letters arrived for you this morning, I can have them sent through, along with the blueprints from yesterday.” Asami took a few deep, steadying breaths.

“Yes. Thank you, Kobu. I'll be down in a moment.” He bowed, and made his exit as Asami got up to change. 

She had a hasty breakfast, poring over the blueprints before deciding her work could wait. Though Bolin had been very reassuring, she couldn't shake the growing fear that Korra wasn't coming back, and if not, well, Asami would simply have to go after her. 

* * *

She made her way over to Air Temple Island and as she came up the steps towards the temple, she spotted Naga. Her heels clacked on the stone as she hurried up towards her, hearing voices.

But it was only Ikki and Meelo. 

“Hey, Naga,” she said, as the polar bear dog gave her a big lick across her cheek. “Is Korra here?”

“No, they left already, that's them over there,” said Meelo, pointing back towards the mainland. Squinting, Asami could see a tiny black speck in the sky, and her heart sank.

“But she said Meelo and me could play with Naga! We're gonna have such a good time today, I'm gonna give Naga a makeover. Ooh, do you want to help?”

“Ikki, I'm sure Asami's very busy,” said Pema, as she strolled over with Roku in hand. Asami tried to laugh, but it came out as a weak chuckle.

“Yes. I should be getting to work. But you take good care of Naga - I expect her home for dinner.” Ikki and Meelo gave identical screeches of delight as they tore off, Naga bounding after them. Asami turned to go, but Pema caught her by the shoulder.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes,” Asami said, but her voice cracked a little. “Yes. Everything's fine.” Pema looked unconvinced, but Asami hurried away before her emotions could betray her again.

Her hopes had been extinguished. Even if she took her airship to follow them, why would Korra change her mind? It would only be a repeat of last night's argument, except with Tenzin as witness to the breakdown of their relationship. 

It was hopeless to pretend that Asami could go to work in this state. She was too distracted; she felt as though she'd been on the edge of tears for hours. She had no one to report to, and no one to bat an eyelid if she gave herself the afternoon off.

Devastated, she gathered herself and headed home again, barring herself in her study. Her bedroom felt too empty now; her study, at least, was her own personal space, and didn't bring up any painful memories.

Hours passed. Kobu brought in food and a tea tray, but it went untouched. Asami alternated between periods of frustration, in which she would try to channel her anger by working on new weapon designs, and complete and utter heartbreak, when she would put her face in her hands so that Korra filled her vision. She was desperate to have her back, to hold her and never let her go.

Perhaps all she could hope for was that Tenzin might be able to talk some sense into Korra while they were away. But that idea caused her anger to surge again. Why did she need to rely on Tenzin's wisdom? Why couldn't Korra just accept that she was wrong without needing to be told?

She turned to open a drawer behind her to find an old set of drawings, fixed on making something that would _prove_ her girlfriend wrong, but in her anger it rattled and nearly came clean out of the cabinet. The noise almost masked the knock at the door and she took a deep breath to try and calm herself down.

“Come in.” She heard the door open as she tried to slide the drawer back into place, then turned in her chair. “Kobu, could you please-”

But it wasn't her butler. 

“Korra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks also to another commenter for suggesting Asami invent something else to help her against benders - specifically the chi blocker Bolin suggests.


	4. Chapter 4

Even though Korra raced back to Republic City, it was dark by the time she got there. Fortunately, the Sato mansion was easy to spot, twinkling in the city lights.

As they landed, Korra vaulted off Oogi's back, paused to thank him, and then hurried to the front door. It was open before she could reach the handle.

“Ah, Avatar Korra.”

“Hi Kobu. Is Asami around?” She glanced inside, wondering whether the servants had any idea what had happened between them the night before.

Probably.

“She's in her study.” Kobu stood back to let her in, and gave a small bow. Korra swore she saw the corner of his mouth turn up in a smile, but right now, she didn't care what anyone else thought. As she took the familiar route up the stairs, Naga bounded around the corner to meet her.

“Hey, girl.” Korra scratched her chin. “Let's hope I don't screw this up again.” She kept walking, trying to guess at what time it was. It was late, certainly; but if Asami was anything, it was a workaholic, and she wasn't surprised to know she was still in her study at this hour.

Reaching the door, she made to grab the handle, but then jerked her hand back, reconsidering. She took a deep breath, determined to make sure this went well, and knocked quietly on the door instead. This wasn't her space, it was Asami's, and as such, Asami had the right to deny her entry, even if Korra was almost prepared to get on her knees and beg.

“Come in.” Korra walked in, but Asami kept speaking, her back to the door as she rummaged in the cabinet behind her. “Kobu, could you please-” But her mouth clamped shut as she turned around. “Korra.”

“Uh, hi.”

“I thought you left with Tenzin.” Her voice was flat, and Korra could tell she was trying to keep her anger in check, but she considered it a good sign that Asami was even talking to her at all.

“I came back. I-” Korra winced, shaking her head, and then closed the door behind her, before her next words all came out in a rush. “Look, I'm really sorry Asami. I shouldn't have said all those things last night, I didn't mean them-”

“No, you did,” said Asami. Her arms were folded now, and she was looking at her desk, her eyes looking rather red.

“Ok, I meant what I said about wanting to keep you safe,” she said, wringing her hands, “but I'm also safer with you. You can fight just as well as anyone else - better than most, actually, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, and Mako and Bolin, and everyone else, and- ugh-” Korra pressed her hands to her face to try and stop her words getting away from her. “I don't want to push you away. Maybe you don't need me, but I need you.”

Silence followed this. Asami was still looking at the papers scattered across her desk, and Korra's face fell.

Why had it taken her so long to work out that she needed Asami? _I've been so stupid,_ she thought. _Pushing her away when it's obvious to everyone how much I need her._

Clearly, she'd been too late. Furious with herself, Korra turned to open the door.

“I'm sorry for barging in, you said I was a distraction, I should have listened to you-”

“Wait.” Korra thought her heart might have stopped. As she turned back, Asami threw down her pen and got up to move around her desk. “You're not a distraction. Well- you are, but you're a good distraction. I only said that because I was angry.” Asami looked up at her, and in that moment, even though Korra knew she'd been crying, with bags under her eyes and her hair ever so slightly disheveled, Korra thought she was more beautiful than ever. But she held herself back for a moment.

“Are you still angry?” Asami sighed, and shook her head.

“No. As soon as you left last night, it all disappeared. I was worried about you. I thought you might have stayed with Bolin.”

“I, uh, I slept in the park. Well, I didn't really sleep much. Guess I deserved it.”

“Maybe a little.” Asami paused, still standing some distance away from Korra. “I was worried you wouldn't come back.” Her voice was hardly above a whisper, and it crushed Korra to hear the pain she'd caused.

“I really wanted to. But I said you didn't need me, and you agreed- I was just too upset to work out what to do.”

“I _do_ need you, Korra. But you can't treat me like some helpless little girl. My whole life, people have always assumed that about me.”

“I know. I'm sorry.”

“I know you want to keep me safe, but I just want to be with you. We have so many crazy adventures together - I don't want to spend the rest of my life in an office. Well, not all of it,” she added, looking back at her desk. “Look, when Tokuga captured me, I knew you were coming. That's what helped me fight back. I wasn't afraid. And when Guan brainwashed us- I don't remember much, but I remember when you rescued me. It's like I could see you through the fog, just a little bit. And whenever you looked at me it felt like a little part of me was trying to break his hold on me. Korra, I trust you to do everything you can to help me. So I need you to trust that I can take care of myself.”

Memories of the last few months flashed in Korra's mind. But rather than focusing on the fear, she tried instead to think about how proud she was to have a girlfriend as strong as Asami. There weren't many around that could hold their own against triad leaders and military dictators.

“I do trust you.”

“Good. I'm sorry I got angry with you.”

“I'm sorry too. Let me make it up to you. You're invited on all Avatar business from now on - but you can say no and stay here if you're busy.”

“I'd like that. And if it helps, I've been thinking about inventing a new weapon.”

“Really? What-”

But Asami cut her off, finally closing the gap between them and pulling her in for a kiss.

“Not right now. I've missed this.” Relief surged through Korra, and she wrapped her arms around her, making a mental note never to take this for granted again.

They stood there for a while, locked together so tightly Korra was almost sure they would never part again. How could she ever have wanted to leave this behind?

“So what about the Air Temple ceremony, then?” Asami asked, as they broke for air.

“Tenzin said he should be able to hold it off for a few days. I think he expected you to be coming with me,” she said, looking away awkwardly. She didn't think she would ever quite feel comfortable discussing her love life with Tenzin. “So... will you? Oogi's outside.”

“Let me pack a bag. We can leave in the morning.”

* * *

“Korra. Asami. Welcome.” Tenzin helped her down from Oogi, and Korra hesitated for a moment before pulling him in for a hug.

“Thanks.” The other airbenders were busy helping Asami down and collecting their bags, but she still lowered her voice. “What did you tell them?”

“Don't worry. I said you had _urgent_ business to get back to. Even Jinora doesn't know - although I think she might have guessed.” He nodded his head to indicate behind them, and Korra turned to see Jinora giving Asami a big hug.

“Asami, I'm so glad you're here,” she said, as they went to help the others. Korra couldn't keep her eyes off Asami for more than a few moments, though; she, too, was very glad to have her here.

“Well, everything worked out, so let's never talk about this again,” she muttered to Tenzin.

“Fine with me,” he replied, with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Later on that afternoon, they all gathered in the circular courtyard, artfully restored to its former beauty. Dressed in traditional red and yellow, rather than her usual blue, Korra watched on as the Air Nomads began their ceremony, clinging tightly to Asami's hand. It felt good, having her there. As incense burned in auspicious places and they chanted cleansing prayers, it felt as though they were cleansing their relationship too. Not forgetting or ignoring their fight, but starting afresh, with new understanding.

Reluctantly, she pulled away from Asami to gather with Jinora and Tenzin around the central plinth, joining hands to give the final prayers before all fell silent. For a moment, all that could be heard was the wind blowing around them, ebbing and flowing like all else in the world. But Korra could feel the love and compassion surrounding them, replacing the remnants of fear and doubt as it swept through both her and the stone under her feet.

Most of all, she could feel Asami's presence behind her, in a way that she hadn't ever experienced before; her strength and kindness and intelligence threatened to overwhelm her, but she stood her ground as a gong sounded behind them.

Tenzin gripped her hand tightly, then smiled and let go, marking the end of the ceremony.

Air Nomads and Acolytes milled around them, thanking her for being there and remarking on how beautiful the temple looked now, but there was one face missing. She glanced up at Tenzin, who nodded towards the exit.

“Sorry, excuse me-” She shuffled past the others and slipped through the door, spotting Asami sitting on a nearby rock, watching the valley below. Smiling, Korra came up behind her to wrap her arms around her, and Asami locked their fingers together.

“Sorry,” she said. “I thought you might want to talk to them afterwards. I know I'm not a bender-” But Korra cut her off with a kiss.

“You deserve to be here as much as anyone else. Besides, you look good in Air Nomad robes.”

“I'm not sure I can get used to you not wearing blue, though,” Asami laughed. They stayed like that for a moment, watching the sun beginning to set, tinting everything around them with a warm orange glow.

“I could feel you in there, you know. I'm- well, I'm not exactly the most spiritual Avatar that's ever existed, but there's something about being here... I can feel your energy now. Your spirit. More than when we were in the Spirit World, even.”

“I know what you mean,” she said, nodding. “I feel closer to you, now.”

“I think it's because... I was holding myself back, before. I was afraid of losing you.”

“And now you're letting me in?”

“Let's promise never to fight ever again,” laughed Korra.

“We both know you could never manage that.”

“Hey!” But Asami simply nudged her with her shoulder, and leaned in for another kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to kiss and make up! I'll be honest, it's hard writing a fight between these two because all I want for them is to be cute together forever.
> 
> I'm finishing this here, but I hope you enjoyed it! I might jump back in and have the team reunite when they visit Wu in Ba Sing Se.
> 
> (In case you're interested, I spent most of the last two chapters listening to Heart On My Sleeve, by Mary Lambert - there's some good wlw angst in there.)


End file.
